srgaiahandbookfandomcom-20200215-history
Profile: Hands
Species Human Actual name Jack Maralsow Appearance He is capable of shifting his appearance to some extent, but he is most frequently seen as a average build man with short black hair. Any major details that could identify him are constantly changing, and hands has become an expert at evading identification through physical means. Other methods of identification are mandatory. Early Life Jack had a massive love of magic tricks, especially pertaining to cards. As assensing was not that common at the time, jack met with lots of pushback claiming he was using his awakened capacity to make things happen. The truth to this is unclear, but his immense manual dexterity was improving exponentially as he got older. As a teenager he met with Travis Emanual, Later in life known as the runner Tommy Six-gun. The two of them had frequent run ins with the police, as Jack began to use his talents to become a master pickpocket, with Travis acting as lookout. The run ins with lonestar eventually came to a head, when in his high school years his parents refused to give him up to the police, and through escalation via his mother's spellcasting capacity, led to her death, and subsequent death of his father. Jack and Travis turned to the shadows and vanished. They are reported to have worked in the shadows for several years before being recruited as Aztechnology agents. Runner Life Now known as Hands and Tommy Six-Gun, the pair breezed through every elite training regime aztechnology offered, and through their incredible toughness were capable of withstanding any and all experimental gene-modifications the company imposed upon them. These modifications catapulted them to superhuman levels, and they soon were working as Aztechnology assassins. It was during this time that Hands and Tommy started to fall distant, as Hands began to grow distasteful of Aztechnology methods. Hands as one of the top assassins, was assigned to the task of eliminating the runner known as Chimaera as detailed in her profile and incident reports 563-A and 884-F. Hands during his setup and stalking phase determined that Aztechnology's fears about Chimaera giving away their secrets was unfounded, and insisted she did not require elimination. Aztechnology ordered her killed anyway, which seemed to be his breaking point as he went rogue to defend someone he deemed an innocent. This chain of events is arguably what lead Chimaera down her path of revenge against the corporation, as detailed in the aforementioned incident reports. He lived as a guardian for the dryad in dumpsters for an extended time, and developed a love for his previous target. This lead to a clash between him and the notorious runner Mooseman, who was allegedly having some form of relations with Chimaera, the fight in which several buildings were decimated and Hands was severely wounded. Hands continued his protection for almost a year afterward, with Aztechnology becoming more desperate to be rid of Chimaera and the now rogue agent. They began sending their other assassins to deal with the situations, each of which Hands took down in turn. This soon lead to a face off between Hands and Tommy Six-Gun. Tommy attempted to convince hands to back down, and Tommy would burn much of his own reputation to keep hands from being hunted further, allowing him a new life. Satellites were unable to pick up the further conversation, but a duel commenced with Hands eliminating Tommy. Two months later, Chimaera took Hands in rendering him nearly untouchable as he was now alongside Chimaera's monsters and allies, and with the building being owned by Jericho Hammerhead Fawkes, no more forces were sent. Hands became ally to Chimaera, and helped to work against his former employer, leading to incident *redacted*. He now is suspected to be back to running, though his motives may be information gathering for Chimaera rather than financial gain. Known Associates Unknown, only confirmed associates are Chimaera and the compound eye spy network. Personality Shifts based on what role he needs to play, but when relaxing he seems kind-hearted and playful. His past seems to trouble him, but his overall positive attitude keeps his demeanor professional. Combat Hands is fully capable of wielding any weapon given to a good degree, but his prime method of attack is throwing any object he can get his hands on, hence his name. Toothpicks are his weapon of choice for subtle assassinations, as they gain the capacity to pierce through armor effortlessly. Larger objects like playing cards achieve such force when thrown that they are capable of ripping through buildings, causing massive collateral damage equivalent to a tank shell. His style is to scope out an area over an extended time and become "one of the regulars", manipulating his environment for whatever he needs, saving his deadly capabilities as a last ditch effort. Special abilities The extent of his true abilities are unknown, but agents are to be wary if he has anything in his hands, as cameras and non awakened subjects cannot keep up with his hand speed.